


Something A Little Different

by Irrepressable



Series: Parrotverse [10]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom!Clara, F/M, Flexible Sexuality, Flexible gender, Lactation Kink, Male Lactation, Masturbation, Mild BDSM, Parrotverse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, sub!twelve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15540054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrepressable/pseuds/Irrepressable
Summary: The Doctor is feeling a bit curious and extremely frisky. He and Clara decide to take his new parts for a test drive. Parrotverse.





	Something A Little Different

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this idea recently and I haven't been able to get it out of my head. I've never really read anything like it. After gathering up the courage, I've finally made the decision to write this story. There will be certain kinks in it. Some people will like it. You know who you are. Some people might not like it. It goes with some of the gender and sexuality related themes of Unexpected, only cranked up to 11. Even if you don't like it, it will be interesting to say the least. Whether writing this story is a good idea or a bad idea is something that I have yet to find out. The reviews will decide that. This story takes place in week 43 of Unexpected.

Lately, things had been complicated for the Doctor. Needless to say, he didn't really talk about it. All he knew was that he needed some stress relief. He couldn't drink and he was bored of video games, so one obvious solution was sexual activities. Since Clara had acquired her futuristic strapless strap-on, the Doctor had quite enjoyed being fucked up the arse by his partner. He knew that after he gave birth, he and Clara would engage in intercourse in more traditional ways. Sometimes he liked to be on top, but a lot of times he preferred Clara to be in charge. He hoped that she would put on her delightful cock and penetrate him every now and then. He would often masturbate vigorously at the thought, beating the living daylights out of his erect length. His newer parts would be drenched with arousal, but he not extensively explored them. He had touched it, but he did not play with it. He had once told Clara that he did not want to use those bits in intercourse, but lately he had become very curious. He hadn't had any opportunities, though. Clara had been very busy lately, too busy to engage in sexual activities with him. The Doctor sighed. He knew that if his new parts were going to be explored, he would have to explore them himself.

　

When the Doctor walked into his room, he saw that Clara was sleeping soundly in their bed. She must be exhausted, the Time Lord thought. It would appear that he definitely had to do it himself. With that thought in mind, the Doctor headed to the bathroom that was connected to his room. He carefully disrobed, as quietly as he could. He then turned the shower on to a comfortable temperature. Hopefully, it would be loud enough to muffle any sounds he might make. The gravid Time Lord took a waterproof chair into the shower, which he would sometimes sit in when he was too tired to stand. He then turned to his imagination, picturing all kinds of scenarios that he and Clara might enact. He could feel the stirring in his loins and it did not take long for him to become fully erect. That was not the part of himself that he wanted to explore, though. After a bit of maneuvering, the Doctor managed to reach his vaginal area. It had reached full size and he was absolutely drenched, and not because of the water. Carefully, his hands explored the area. Curiously enough, he discovered that he also had a clitoris. Interesting. He touched it with his fingertip, rubbing it until it emerged from its hood. He pressed it with his fingers and had to bite back a whimper. That was definitely different. He adjusted his position a bit and circled his fingers around, caressing his labia as he explored his body. He took a deep breath, working up the courage, before he finally slipped his index finger into his sex. He couldn't help but tremble a little as he fingered himself. After a while, he inserted another finger. Curious, he moved his fingers in a come-hither motion. He choked back a gasp. It seemed that he also had a Gräfenberg spot. He rubbed that spot with his fingers, pressing his thumb to his clitoris. He was making all sorts of whimpers and moans and didn't realize how loud he was being until Clara opened the shower curtain. The Doctor froze. Clara raised an eyebrow. "Clara!" the Time Lord gasped in surprise. 

　

"Having fun, Doctor?" the impossible girl teased.

　

"Uh-huh." the Doctor said awkwardly. Before he could stop himself, he asked, "Want to join?"

　

A broad grin appeared on Clara's face. In a casual tone, she asked, "What do you want me to do?"

　

The Doctor thought about it for a bit. He wanted it bad. He definitely wanted Clara to top. He wanted it in the worst way. He wanted her in control, he realized. The Time Lord swallowed audibly before looking at his partner with wide eyes. "I want you inside me." he said with a combination of eagerness and nervousness. "I want you to just... I want you to take me. I want you to make me yours. I want you to talk dirty to me and own me. I want to be," he paused for a moment. "I want to be your toy."

　

Clara got a thoughtful expression on her face as she mulled it over. She looked at the Doctor and asked, "Is this really what you want?"

　

The Time Lord nodded and said, "Absolutely!"

　

"All right." Clara replied. In her firm 'teacher voice', she said, "Bedroom. Now."

　

The Doctor nodded eagerly and turned the shower off before heading into the bedroom. He watched as Clara opened the special drawer and pulled out a very realistic phallus. It was larger than his own penis and, though he was filled with some trepidation, he also looked forward to taking that thing inside him. Clara slipped the device between her legs and within seconds, it fused to her body and formed a sensory link. She sauntered over to the Doctor and said, "On your knees."

　

The Doctor eagerly obeyed, getting down on his knees. He couldn't help but lick his lips as he stared at Clara's extremely realistic tool. His eyes darted up at his partner, waiting for instructions. He did not have to wait for long until, still in her 'teacher voice', Clara said, "Suck me."

　

The Time Lord nodded eagerly. He lowered his head and licked the tip before sucking it into his mouth. It was quite large, so he had to bring his hands into the equation. Clara buried her fingers into his thick, silver curls and let out a contented moan. After a while, she she caressed his cheek and asked with a great deal of dominance in her voice, "Do you like it, Doctor? Do you like sucking my hard cock?"

　

The Doctor pulled his lips off of Clara's penis. He looked up at her and in a very entheusiastic tone, he said, "Yes, Clara! I love your cock."

　

"Show me." Clara replied. "Show me how much you love my cock."

　

The Doctor nuzzled the appendage before running his tongue up the sensitive underside. He licked up, then down. If she had balls, he would have put his mouth on that as well. He kissed the tip before pulling it into his mouth once more. He pleasured her entheusiastically, making slurping sounds as he fellated her. While he was doing this, he pumped her shaft with one of his hands and reached down to touch himself. Clara slapped his cheek, not hard enough to hurt but enough to excite the Doctor. "Ah-ah, Doctor. You don't get to touch yourself."

　

The Doctor nodded and said, "Yes, Clara."

　

Clara gently slapped him again and said, "Who said that you could stop?"

　

The Time Lord once again took his partner's cock into his mouth, pulling it further in for a moment of deep throat. Clara let out a sigh and said, "Good boy."

　

He shouldn't be enjoying this, but he was absolutely soaked. Eventually, Clara pulled him off of her and said, "Get on the bed."

　

The Doctor obeyed and climbed onto the bed. Taking his chin and guiding him to look at her, Clara said, "Spread your legs. Show me how wet you are for me."

　

The Doctor quite happily spread his legs, showing Clara what her actions had wrought. "Interesting." the impossible girl said. "The parts are all there."

　

She then moved so she was at face level with the Doctor's sex. She chuckled and said, "I want to taste you." She chuckled again and said, "However, you do _not_ get to come."

　

With that said, she buried her face between the Time Lord's thighs. She lapped at him before wrapping her lips around his clitoris. The Doctor was unable to hold back a whimper. Clara slapped his inner thigh and said, "Who said that you could do that? You don't get to make a sound. If you do, I'll stop."

　

The Doctor nodded and Clara returned to what she was doing. She soon added her fingers to the equation, penetrating him repeatedly as she pleasured him with her mouth. He put his hand over his own mouth, barely holding back the sounds that he was making. He could feel himself getting close. He fought so hard, battled not to come with all of his strength and willpower. With one final lick, Clara removed herself from him. The Doctor gazed up at her. The expression on his face was submission mingled with happiness. Clara parted his legs once more and said, "Tell me how much you want it, Doctor."

　

"I want it!" the Doctor said desperately. "I want you!"

  
"How do you want me?" Clara asked.

　

The Doctor whimpered as Clara teased his clitoris with the tip of her cock. With a loud cry, he gasped, "I want you... inside me!"

　

"How much do you want it?" Clara asked.

　

"I want it so bad!" the Doctor whimpered once more. "I'll do anything!"

　

Clara grinned and said, "Well, I'm feeling merciful. You get what you want this time. If you come, I'm going to punish you."

　

The Doctor didn't know what punishing him would entail, but he would rather find out about that later. Without any warning, Clara pushed the tip into him. She let out a pleased groan. Slowly, teasingly, she pushed into him until she was fully hilted. He was rather thankfully that she stayed still long enough for his virgin hole to adjust to her size. Then, she pulled out before slamming back in. Leaning over him, she began a harsh rhythm. It hurt at first, but he didn't want it any other way. He put his hand over his mouth, but he was unable to hold back his gasps, moans, and whimpers. "Let me hear it." Clara said. "Let me hear you moan like a whore."

　

The Doctor glanced up at her with a look of irriatation. "A whore? Really, Clara?"

　

Clara paused her motions and seized him by the jaw. "Who's in charge here, now?"

　

She pulled out before slamming into him again. He let out a loud cry before moaning, "Your are!"

　

"Good boy." Clara replied before continuing her use of his willing, eager body.

　

He wanted to please her. He wanted to please her so badly. He did not restrain the sounds that he was making, intent on obeying Clara's every word. He was in ecstacy. This was everything that he wanted and more. To his dismay, his partner stopped again. She grabbed his jaw and pushed him to look at har. "You're being such a good boy. Do you think that you deserve to come?"

　

"I don't know, Clara," the Doctor said desperately, "but I want it so bad!"

　

Clara climbed onto the bed and sat down, legs spread. "Ride me." She instructed. "Come as you will."

　

The Doctor eagerly crawled over to her. He raised himself up before sinking down on her with a lewd moan. She was smaller than him in size, but she had never felt larger to him than right now. He clenched his eyes shut as he rode her, desperate to do what she wanted Eventually, he felt something warm dripping down his chest and over his belly. He looked down to see twin streams of white liquid trickling from the small breasts that he had developed over the course of his pregnancy. He was lactating! Before he could say anything, Clara latched her lips over one nipple and suckled on it, placing her hand over the other side and massaging it. The Doctor realized that he was moaning like a tart at Clara's administrations, feeling her lips worry his tender, swollen bosom. He could feel himself leaking, almost squirting into his partner's mouth. This was the strangest sex that he had ever had, but that was what made it amazing. Gods, this felt so good! About thirty seconds later, he heard Clara moan loudly as her cock spurted synthetic ejaculate deep inside him. He moaned, clenching around her as he reached his own orgasm moments later. He could feel his own cock spurting semen onto her chest. He panted, one of the few instances when he was out of breath. After a little while, he raised himself off of Clara and allowed himself to fall sideways. He lay there on the bed, limp, boneless, and sated as he felt Clara's come leak out of him. His partner moved in front of him and gave him a slow, passionate kiss. She separated before giving him another peck. She smiled and said, "Good boy."

　

With that said, she removed her strapless strap-on and set it on the night stand. She then crawled behind the Time Lord and laid behind him, spooning him. The Doctor was too exhausted to move, but that had been the best sex that he'd had in centuries.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was quite something. I can't help but fan myself a little after writing such compelling smut. I hope that you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
